


Red-China-Copper-Break

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoured readers! I hereby present: <i>Athene Noctua</i> Chapter 27: The Preview!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-China-Copper-Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



Dawn blasts through the window and you wake. You sit up and fight the last dregs of sleep, finally opening your eyes to a bloody room. 

It's just the light. That's... morbid. 

No Hermann. 

You stumble to the washroom. 

No Hermann. 

Upstairs lab. 

No Hermann. 

Stairs. 

No Hermann. 

Elevator. 

No Hermann. 

Downstairs lab. 

No Hermann. 

Kitchen. 

No Hermann. 

Okay. 

Hermann wants alone time. You can deal with that. 

You trot from the house and follow the path down to the Beach. 

Except you take a wrong turn somewhere and end up in this little cove. 

Smells like bubblegum for some reason. And iron. Weird. 

Hey, Hermann's feather. 

You smile and pluck it from the grass. 

"Hey, Hermann, you're moulting!"  


The copper gleams in the light and slices your hand. 

It floats to the ground. 

Another feather. 

You don't pick it up.  

And another. 

The scrub tears at your clothes as you fight your way through. 

Feathers mark little red lines on your arms. 

It's just the light. 

"Hermann?" 

Damn this place is overgrown. 

And another. 

"You here?" 

And another. 

"How'd you even get in here, dude?" 

You slip in the mud and fall to grass. 

More feathers. A whole pile of them. 

Almost a wing-full. 

You reach out.

"Hermann?" 

A sheaf of feathers sloughs away. 

Broken china. Weird. 

Your hand comes away red. 

It's just the light. 

"Hermann?" 

You push feathers aside. 

More china. 

Glassy eyes stare up at the sky. 

It's just the light. 

"Hermann?"

A great rent through the chest. 

It's just the light. 

"Hermann?" 

More china. 

Your hands are red. 

It's just the light.

"Hermann?"  



End file.
